Torn
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: Edward's sister, Alix, comes home and she's torn up with the past. Not daring to tell even Edward about what has happened to her, she suffers in silence. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Run**

Alix ran, she didn't know where, she just ran. Jumping over logs before she even knew they were there and dodging trees with ease. There was nowhere she could go, she just had to keep running, never stopping.

The merciless rain sheeted against her bare skin, sending a stinging sensation through her body, despite the icy solidness of her skin, it still hurt like nothing else. Lightning struck a tree near to her and thunder echoed through the trees.

Suddenly she skidded to a halt just before she ran off the edge of the cliff. She span round. The red haired vampire that she'd had on her tail was stood only a few meters from her. She knew this vampire as Victoria, she was completely ruthless. Victoria took a step towards her and automatically she tried to step back, but her heals were almost hanging off the cliff edge as it was.

Pebbles slid away from under her feet, falling towards the raging sea below. Lightning struck again, sounding simultainiously with the defening thunder. She glanced over the cliff edge, quite far down, the sea would tear her apart against the sharp rocks below. Victoria raised her eyebrow, curious as to what she was going to do.

Victoria could hardly believe her eyes as her prey dived backwards off the cliff, plummeting head first to her death.

She could hardly feel it, the icy water clawing at her, crushing her against the rocks. Calmly she waited for death, not wanting to think about everything that had happened in the last few days. As blackness clouded her head, she saw him. Her beautiful angel, reaching out and cupping her face in his hands, gently pressing his lips to hers...

***

Alice froze halfway through her run, stopping between third and fourth base. Everyone rushed up to her without hesitation.

"What do you see Alice?" asked Carlisle calmly

"A beach, there's a cliff not too far off the coast and there's a storm, the sea..."

"What about the sea?" pushed Esme

"There... there's someone in the water... they're alive but... _Alix_" she whispered the last word, almost a gasp.

Bella only blinked and Edward was gone. She was about to panic, thinking her worst nightmare had come true, but Esme turned to her and smiled sympathetically.

"He'll be back soon." she assured her

***

Alix felt happiness bubbling up inside her chest, the last thing she's see before she died would be the face of her angel, but someone broke the image. Swimming down towards her, reaching through the apparition of her angel, causing it to dispel. Iron arms curled round her body, clutching her to their equally solid chest.

As her head broke the surface, she unwillingly gasped for air, yet not opening her eyes. Then she was aware that whoever was carrying her was traveling at speed, faster than she'd been running before she'd had to jump off the cliff.

"_Alix_" whispered a melodic voice, it was familiar, but not the one she wanted to hear

Suddenly everything rushed back to her, all the horrible memories, what she'd seen. Her eyes snapped open. "No!" she cried, forgeting where she was. Golden-brown eyes looked down at her in confusion, they'd stopped moving. It took all her will power to push the memories to the back of her head, locking them away.

"E-Edward?" she asked, her head crowded with confusion and pain.

"What was that?" he asked, refering to the memory he must of caught a glimpse of before she'd shut it away, consern glistening in his eyes

"Nothing... put me down."

Obediently he let he out of his vice-like grip. She stumbled on her feet for a moment, trying to get her balance. He watched as she closed her eyes and stayed like that for a moment, and waited. After a while she shook her head, biting her lip. They stood in scilence, not moving, or even speaking. Eventually Alix spoke.

"I guess you're taking me home weather I like it or not." she said, not taking her eyes off the floor. Edward just nodded. "Thought so..."

He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about her, she looked older (although vampires didn't age in appearence) and her face looked as if a smile hadn't graced her lips in an eternity. Her long, now dry, dark aubern hair hung down her back in limp curls and the usual glow in her golden-brown eyes wasn't there any more.

By listening to her thoughts he could tell she wasn't going to move on her own, so he picked her up bridal style in his arms again and started running.

***

To say that Bella didn't understand what was going on would be an under statement, she didn't have a clue. As soon as Alice had mentioned this 'Alix' person, Edward had rushed off. Then the rest off the cullen family had started to pack up, although they were only halfway throuhg their game. She'd felt out of place on Carlisle's back instead of Edward's on the way back to the house. Now she was sat on the sofa in the sitting room of the cullen's house, waiting for Edward. Alice, Jasper and Esme waited with her, Carlisle was outside waiting for Edward to get back and Rosalie had disappeared as soon as they got back, in a bad mood for some reaon, and Emmett had gone to try and calm her down.

Suddenly Alice, Jasper and Esme all looked up at once, like they'd heard something. Moments later Carlisle came in through the font door, he held it open for Edward. Edward was carrying a girl in his arms, she clung to the front of his shirt. Bella wouldn't of cared about that, but it was the way he looked at her that made jelousy tear a gaping hole in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Jealousy  
**

Bella got up with the rest of the Cullen's and watched as Edward put the girl down on the sofa, then kneeled in front of her.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle, looking at Edward

He just shook his head, but the girl spoke.

"I got in a bit of trouble with a small coven up north and they started to hunt me down, so I just ran and kept running until I came here and they gave up... for now." she added, her voice was soft and musical, although laced with a certain sadness

"Alix," said Carlisle, a deadly seriousness in his voice that Bella hadn't heard before "Where's..."

"Don't," she blurted before he could finish his sentence "...Don't ask ... please..." she sounded as if she were in pain as she spoke.

Bella could feel her heart breaking when Edward took Alix's hand in is and stroked her head, looking deep into her eyes, searching.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly,

She didn't wait to hear Alix's reply, she couldn't take it anymore, she turned for the door, not noticing Jaspers eye's following her all the way there.

Bella managed to hold the tears back until she got into her bedroom, where they started to flow freely.

***

Alix broke her eye contact with Edward and looked the other way, "She's gone..." she said, then looked back to Edward "And you didn't notice." He realized what she meant then jumped up, about to chase after her, but Alix calmly got up and stared him in the eye, the others could tell that she was speaking to Edward through thought. Then he nodded his head calmly "Fine," he said,

***

Eventually Bella drifted into an anything but dreamless sleep, she kept seeing Edward, leaving her, walking away, without a second thought or looking back. She was snapped out of sleep when a cold hand stroked her cheek. Half hoping it was Edward, she opened her eyes immediately, it was Alix. The window was never closed when she wanted it to be. She rolled the other way, ignoring the vampire.

"Ignore me if you must but I wanted to thank you," she said, her voice as smooth as silk "I haven't seen my brother this happy in... well never, I've never seen him this happy"

Bella froze, Brother? "But he was..."

"Being overprotective, as per usual. He's always been like that, ever since I was little."

"Ever since you were..." she muttered, sitting up taking interest

"Yes, I'm guessing he didn't tell you." she said softly, sitting on the edge of Bella's bed, taking a photo out of the pocket of her jacket, smoothing it out. "Not too much damage..." she muttered to herself, then handing the photo to Bella.

Bella studied the photo closely, not quite able to believe her eyes. She was looking at a black and white photo of what looked like a fifteen-year-old Edward, smiling brightly at the baby in his arms. The edges of the picture were smudged with water damage and the picture was crumpled slightly, but Edward's smiling face was visible none the less. "Thats ..."

"Edward, yes... he was about... fifteen and I was... just a few months old I think..." she said

"That's you?" asked Bella, shocked, staring at the small baby in Edward's arms "You mean you and Edward are actually brother and sister, not like the other Cullens?"

"Yes, brother and sister since human." she explained, then held up her hand, indicating for Bella to remain silent "The story is too long for now, besides I think Edward wants to... well... watch you sleep."

"How do you...?" but Alix pressed a cold finger to her lips

"Ask Edward to explain, he already knows what I've told you."

Bella just nodded, unable to speak, captivated in Alix's gaze, unable to look away.

"Now sleep..." she whispered, laying her hand against Alix's forehead then stroking it down gently over her eyes, catching Bella as she fell into a deep sleep, then laying her back on her pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Control  
**

Bella's eyes flickered open briefly, then she stretched and yawned. She'd never slept so well, not that she could remember anyway.

"You're finally awake then?" asked a familiar velvet voice

She opened her eyes and looked round, she was lying on Edwards chest and he was smiling softly at her, "What time is it?" she asked, running a hand through her tangled hair

"About eleven," he said calmly

"Eleven?" she muttered, shocked she'd never slept in past ten before, then she realized Alix was no longer in the room "Where's Alix?"

"She left after you fell asleep, she told me you'd have a few questions."

"After I..." It took her a moment, she was still half asleep and slightly confused, then it hit her "Oh! Before she left, when she told me to sleep, I didn't want to but..."

"You fell asleep instantly? Yeah, that's her thing..."

"What? Making people fall asleep?" she interrupted him, confused

"No," he half laughed "It's hard to explain, but she sort of... can control people, just by telling them what to do, weather they want to or not, it can be quite scary at times"

It took her a moment to take it all in, what else?... "She said you'd explain, um...about the brother, sister thing."

"Yeah," that wasn't easy to explain either, he sighed "It was in 1918 when Carlisle... changed me, and she was only three years old, our parents had died so there was no one to look after her, she was all on her own..." he stopped for a moment, and looked away from her, guilt swimming in his eyes "I couldn't look after her because there was a chance I'd... if I ever lost control..." Bella rest her hands on his arm and he took a deep breath, then carried on "so we took her to a care home in Alaska, so I could still look after her, check she was okay, but from a distance. Then one day, in 1921, I looked away for just a second and... and she was gone, without a trace, snatched from her bed in the middle of the night." he stopped talking, clasping his hands tightly

"How did you find her again?" she asked, still slightly surprised that Edward was telling her anything about this

"I didn't, not exactly, we sort of found each other, in 1938, she'd already been changed, at the age of seventeen, she still won't tell me the details. She was traveling with another Vampire, and they stayed with us for bit, coming to visit just about every year. Then, about twenty years ago, they stopped... and we hadn't heard a word from them since... well, until now that is..." he stopped talking then,

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked gently, after a few minuets of silence.

"I wouldn't of said anything if Alix hadn't asked me to."

Bella's heart nearly broke, Alix had to _control_ him so he'd tell her. He saw the look on her face, as if she was about to cry, or hit him.

"No, she didn't have to do that!" he rushed, a hint of panic in his voice "Thats why she has to be careful with the way she says things, one wrong word and someones life could be put at risk. It was because she asked me to tell you if you asked, I could of not told you, but I guess Alix would of told you anyway, so..."

Bella wasn't sure how to take that, she guessed that was okay. Rain was pattering lightly against the window, distracting her for a moment. Then she started wondering... "Is Alix staying? here I mean?"

That question caught him off guard, he honestly didn't know, it hadn't occurred to him to ask.

***

Alix stared out from the cliff edge, the wind whipping her bronze hair in every direction. The sea crashed angrily against the rocks at the bottom. The trees behind her seemed threatening somehow, they were bare of their leaves and only yesterday she was being chased through them by a ravenous vampire hungry for her blood. Being a vampire herself she didn't see why this other vampire, Victoria, would waste her time by drinking her blood when it wouldn't kill her, but she could understand the thrill of it. The smell of adrenaline was intoxicating for her, personally anyway. She supposed it was because she'd spent most of her human life running on adrenaline and she loved it.

There was a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind as she stood on the edge of the cliff, 'go on...' it whispered to her 'go on... jump... go on!' it wasn't like she'd die, so instead she she took a deep breath, ready to jump...

"No!" yelled a voice from behind her, she didn't recognize it, but an arm wrapped itself round her waist and arms then pulled her back. They both froze suddenly.

The arm round Alix's waist was unnaturally warm, just as they must of felt the unnatural coolness of _her_ skin. They jumped away from her and she turned to face them. Barely a meter away from her there was a tall boy, well... man was better suited, he was wearing cut-off jeans and a sleeveless top and his cropped hair was dark. He glared at her intently with dark brown eyes, ready to attack.

At the moment she couldn't put up with this, she didn't want to fight anyone.

"Turn around and forget you ever saw me." she said, staring unblinkingly into his eyes. He looked confused for a moment, then relaxed, turned, and walked away like he'd never even seen her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Temper**

Jacob couldn't help but think there was something he had forgotten as he opened the front door. He'd gone out for a walk, went up to the cliff... then what? The moment his hand touched the door handle was the next thing he remembered. What had happened between the cliff and now? It must of been something important for it to annoy him this much, he lay back on his bed and thought, closing his eye's to concentrate. He didn't know how long he'd been thinking but suddenly an ice cold breeze crept over his skin from no where. His eye's snapped open.

A girl, she'd been about to jump off the cliff, but he'd grabbed her before she could. She'd been so cold... unnaturally so... like one of those bloodsuckers. If only he could remember her face, or had some vague idea of what she looked like. It could of just been one of the Cullen's that were already here, so there was no need to worry. But what if it hadn't been? What if there was some unknown female lurking on their grounds? Should he tell Sam? No. If he was wrong, it would of been a waste of their time and Sam would take it out on _his_ hide. He would just have to keep a look out for this girl he may or may not have seen... Great. He threw the nearest thing to him at the wall in fustration.

***A week Later***

Bella opened her eyes breifly, glancing at her clock then closing them. It was too early, but she had school.

She was eating her breakfast when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock, 7:00, it wasn't really early but she couldn't think of anyone who would visit at this time in the morning. They knocked again, this time she got up from her seat to answer it. It was Edward, the look on his face was a mixture between curiosity and confusion.

"You're here early," said Bella, Turning back to the kitchen, trusting him to shut the door and follow her through. He hesitated, then followed her, leaning against the door frame.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." he said, still watching her carefully "We're going to be late."

"It's only seven," she said, glancing at him

"No..." he furrowed his brow in confusion "Its quarter to eight,"

Bella half choked on her toast "What?!" she gasped "Are you sure"

He looked at his watch "Definatly quarter to eight,"

***

Bella burst into her english class just before the bell went. She tripped over her own feet, she reached her hands out in front of her, waiting to hit the floor, but a cold arm curled round her waist and lifted her upright. Expecting to see Edward, Bella opened her eyes, it was Alix. They were uncomfortably close, because Alix still had her arm round Bella's waist, holding her close.

"Are you okay?" she asked gentally, golden-brown eyes glistening with consern

"Yeah, um, thanks." she muttered nervously, all too aware that the entire class were staring at them "Could you let me go now?"

"You're not going to trip again are you?" she asked, an amused smile creeping onto her face

"No," she insisted,

Alix let her go and carried on to hand a slip of paper to the teacher, he signed it then gave her spare seat at the front, introducing her as 'Alixandra Cullen'. Bella was thankful that all eyes were trained on Alix so she could make her way to the seat at the back of the class without people sniggering as she passed.

Bella didn't see Alix again till lunch. She was sat at her usual table with Edward, when he'd suddenly stopped talking and focused on something over her shoulder. She followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. Alix was sat at a table with Tyler, Lauren, Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric. It took her a moment to get over the shock, and another when Alix took the smallest bite out of her pizza.

---

"Can I sit here?" asked Alix, smiling softly at the six people who had just turned to look at her.

Eric nodded enthusiasticly, moving his bag so she could sit in the seat next to him. She did, but with an untoticable distance between them so they weren't touching.

"So you're Alexandra Cullen." he said, pushing past the enitial shock that a Cullen _wanted _to sit with them "I'm Eric Yorkie"

"Nice to meet you Eric, and it's just Alix if you don't mind, with an 'i' not and 'e' "

Convorsation was limited, because they didn't want to say anything against the Cullen's in case of offending her. Although half way through the convorsation Jessica had plucked up the courage to ask her.

"Um, Alix, why are you sat with us?"

Alix looked at her, confused

"Its just that, the Cullen's usually sit on their own..."

"Would you rather I sat with them?" she looked hurt, the smile gone from her face

"No!" she backtracked quickly "Its just..." she ran out of things to say and looked down at her food, fortunatly Mike came to her rescue.

"You're not like the other Cullen's" he said "Their all moody and, if you don't mind me saying, a bit stuck up."

They all focused on Alix, who just stared pointedly at the table, waiting for it to sink in. A smile forced its way onto her face and she laughed, it was kind of breathy and soft so they thought she was crying at first. Then she looked at them, her eyes bright with amusement. She opened her mouth to speak, but broke into another bout of laughter.

"Whats so funny?" asked Lauren, who was just annoyed that Alix was sat with them

"Its just... thats why I'm _not_ hanging out with them," the laughter faded "I already have to live in the same house, I don't think I could put up with them at school too." she sat forward "Besides, I can't stand Rosalie."

They went on asking her questions and she seemed happy enough to answer.

"Are you actually biologically related to any of them?" asked Angela,

"Edward is my twin brother,"

"If Edwards you're twin how come you've only moved here now? And not three years ago with the rest of the Cullens?"

"We were adopted by different families and the family I was adopted by suddenly decided it wasn't good for me to spend so much time away from my brother, we only saw each other at christmas and Dr Cullen gladly took me in." she explained, this story had been pre-thought out by Carlisle knowing that she'd probably want to make friends and spend as little time with the rest of the Cullens.

The questions carried on, ranging from 'what's you're favorite colour?' to 'Where did you used to live'. She happily answered all of them, the smile never leaving her face.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Eric a little too egerly

The smile left her face immidatly and everyone fell silent. "I... did"

"Did you break up?" asked Jessica, wondering if this was the real reason for Alix's suddenly moving to Forks

"No, he was... murdered." she barely whispered. They waited and listened, wanting to hear the rest of the story. She seemed to understand them and shook her head, indicating that she wouldn't tell them any more.

They sat in silence, throwing the occasional glace at Alix. She checked her watch.

"Well," she said "I've got to see a man about a dog!" she joked, lightening the mood instantly with her smile, then she stood up, taking her tray and barly touched pizza with her. Before she could turn someone came up behind her. She turned, her face blank. Behind her was a tall, thickly built boy with brown hair who looked as if her was on the school football team "Could you move out of my way please?" she asked politely

"I hear you've got to see a man about a dog." he said, ignoring her comment, the whole hall was silent.

He leaned closer to her "I bet you like to do it like a dog don't you." he whispered loudly, reaching round her to cup her arse in his hand. In one swift movement she dropped her tray, grabbed his wrist and span round to push his head against the table and bend his arm back at a painfull angle.

"Could you not do that?" she hissed through her teeth

Bella stood up suddenly when she saw Tom Baker make a move on Alix, and a rather forceful move at that. She was about to turn to Edward, to see if he was going to do something, but Alix swiftly moved to lock his arm back in a painfull looking angle, and Edward was already half way across the hall any way. She could just about hear Tom whimpering in pain and the fury in Alix's eye's was clear. When Edward reached her, he put a hand on her shoulder and she reluctantly let him go and turned on her heel.

That was the day Bella caught a gimpse of Alix's short temper


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Control**

Alix leaned against the side of the truck watching Bella clean it, asking her questions about her and Edward.

"So he picks you up for school every day? And then takes you home?" she mused,

"Yeah, apart from the obvious." replied Bella, scrubbing away a particularly stubborn mark

"When was your first kiss?" she asked, her golden-brown eyes moving to Bella

"Um, I... it, its hard to explain..." she stuttered her response, looking away from the fixating gaze. "He, he sort of, came to my room and, um, told me not to move, that he wanted to try something and then he... well"

Alix nodded knowingly, the corner of her lips twitched up into the slightest smile. She turned and balanced her elbows on the side of the truck, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on her hands. Bella stood upright and leaned her hand on the side of the truck. Locking the golden-brown gaze that hadn't left her since they'd started this conversation. "Have you done it yet?" she asked, her eyes playful.

"What!?" gasped Bella, her hand slipped and she lost her balance, causing her to fall over.

"Bella!" Alix rushed round to the other side of the truck to find a horrified looking Bella pushing her self up from the ground "Are you alright?"she gasped, pulling her up easily.

"yeah, I... ow" Bella gripped the back of her head in pain. Alix turned her round and inspected the back of her head.

"You must of clipped your head on the side of the truck or something...there's just a small cut though" she said, barely touching the wound with her ice-cold finger-tips "Lets get you inside, no need for a trip to the hospital," she gripped Bella's hand and led her into the kitchen, quickly finding some tissue, sitting Bella on one of the mismatched chairs, then standing behind her and gently dabbing away the blood from the back of her head. Bella was surprised that the smell of her blood didn't seem to bother Alix, just as it hadn't bothered Carlisle.

"So you can control yourself quite well then?" asked Bella, Alix's odd question still ringing in her ears

"Better than Edward, but not as well as Carlisle. If you'd cracked your skull open, I would of called an ambulance, stayed with you until they got here and kept my distance" she said, changing the tissue

"You know what you said... outside, when you asked if we'd, um..." Alix didn't interrupt her, she just listened "Can vampires actually... you know, do that?"

"Of course, we don't know why... but we can and the same precautions are neccissary, before you ask. So I take it your answer is no you and Edward haven't yet" Bella span round in her chair to face Alix "What do you mean 'yet'?" she asked, panicked

"I should go now," she said, ignoring her and turning for the door

"but what did you mean 'yet'?" Bella pushed, following her out the door

Alix's head snapped round, "Forget it Bella." she said, the stern tone not suiting her silken voice,

Instantly Bella forgot what Alix had said and her features relaxed "Do you really have to go?" she asked,

"Sorry" Alix said, smiling apologeticaly "I can't skip out on this thing"

"Okay, see you monday then." she said, hugging the vampire, a car pulled up in the drive. They pulled apart to see who it was.

Bella recodnised the man in the driving seat to be Billy Black and sat in the passanger seat was Jacob. He got out of his side to help his father into his wheelchair, not making eye contact with Bella.

"like I said I have to... go..." Alix drifted off, her eyes had locked with Jacob's, neither of them moved.

Jacob's eyes filled with shock, it was her, the girl from the cliff edge and she was standing with her arm round Bella, stood so close... he worked on steadying his breathing, he didn't want to phase in such an open place. The vampire stood there, not breaking her gaze, her face calm. A gust of wind hit his back, he didn't even flinch, but Alix did. She suddenly stiffened and clasped her hand over her nose and mouth, her golden-brown eyes now jet-black. Fighting her instincts, she took slow steps away from him, edging towards Edwards car. Not taking her eyes off Jacob. Bella had never seen anyone look so angry, she didn't think it was possible for someone to be repulsed yet ravenous at the same time. Alix got in the car and pulled away, driving as fast as it would go.

"Who was that?" asked Jacob, his eyes staring after the silver volvo

"That was Alix Cullen, Edwards sister" she said "Are you here to visit Charlie?" she asked, changing the subject

Billy watched her for a moment, warning in his eyes "No, we're here to visit your flat screen, there's a lakers game on tonight" he said, his features more their usual smile, but still stern.

***

"What is it?" asked Esme as Ailx burst in, her eyes still jet-black,

She shook her head sitting on the sofa curling her knees up to her chin, shaking. Esme sat next to her and rubbed the girls back, understanding what was wrong.

"I'll get Edward" she said, about to get up, but Alix grabbed her hand

"Please don't" she begged, her voice weak

Esme smiled softly "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Please..."

Esme left a note on the counter for Carlisle to find when he got back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Nathan**

Esme had trouble keeping up with Alix, she was almost as fast as Edward. She led Alix lead the way, taking her far from Forks, out of even Washington state, all the way up to Alaska, where she didn't stop until she reached the middle of a thick forest. Alix stood in the middle of a clearing, shaking violently, her still jet-black eyes fixed on the floor.

"Alixandra, whats the matter?" Esme asked, standing behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She'd only ever let Esme call her Alixandra.

"Never... I've not felt like that since... I don't want..." her words came out in an angry stutter "... stupid wolf... _stupid... bloody... WOLF_!" she swung round and punched the nearest tree. Her fist crushed through it as if it was nothing more than paper, splinters flew from the impact and a creaking sound echoed round them as the tree that towered above them fell to the ground with an almighty crash. Alix still had her right fist stretched out in front of her, with her head hanging down. Her body went limp and she fell to her knees, her body shaking with silent sobs. Esme knelt down by her and put her arms round her, holding her trembling form tightly. "Nathan's the only... not the stupid..." she was still unable to get her words out.

"Calm down... you're still thirsty, we'll hunt first, then we can talk yeah?" she said softly, this pain obviously ran deeper than she first thought.

***

Carlisle picked up the note from Esme and read it through twice, her and Alix had gone hunting. He couldn't think why they'd do anything like _this _last minuet, Alix had such good control up to a certain point, and Esme spent little time out of the house, so he wondered what had been so urgent that they'd left without talking to them first. The note didn't specify where they'd gone, so it could be any manner of days before they got back. Edward didn't take the news so well. He wanted to go after them, instantly getting over protective about his sisters well being.

He put his hands on Edwards shoulders, looking him dead in the eye "Edward, calm down. Alix can handle herself and Esme's with her, they'll be safe." he said, his own thoughts betraying him

"What else did the note say?" asked Edward,

Carlisle sighed and handed over the note,

*

_Carlisle,_

_Alix came home worse than I've ever seen her, she's never been this thirsty, she was visibly shaking with trying to control it. I've taken her hunting, I will try to get some of the truth about Nathan from her while we're gone._

_We'll be back soon, all my love,_

_Esme X_

_*_

Edward took a deep breath, obviously realising something Carlisle hadn't.

"What?" asked Carlisle,

"She was with Bella this afternoon," he said, panic striking his perfect features.

He didn't bother taking his car, he ran to Bella's house, straight to her room (via the window) hoping that's where she would be. It was. She was lying back on her bed, frowning in worry, she jumped up as soon as she saw him.

"Is Alix alright?" she asked, after hugging him tightly

"It was nothing to do with you?" he asked, observing her carefully for some kind of wound, holding her head in his hands.

"No, well I hope not, It's just that she rushed off so suddenly."

"What do you mean you hope not?" he asked, she'd given him another reason to worry

"I cut my head a little, when I fell over, she seemed fine then though it was only when..."

"You cut your head?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair, searching for the cut, she winced as he touched it.

"Only a little," she said "anyway, she still looked fine when Billy and Jacob got here..."

"The wolf was here?"

"Yes, anyway, she kept staring at Jacob and he seemed shocked that she was here but then her eyes went black and she went all stiff." Bella stopped there, Edward wasn't listening anymore. He seemed to be thinking, yet searching her eyes for the answer.

"What were you two talking about, before you hit your head?"

"Um..." the question caught her off guard "I... I can't remember..."

"Hmm, she told you to forget something." he said, still searching for something in her eyes

"How can you...?"

"There's a dull part of your eyes, like you want to remember something, but can't, the one that's there when Alix tells you to forget something." he sighed "I'm just glad you're okay..." he said, pulling her to him and holding her tight against his chest.

***

Her ravenous thirst gone, Alix leaned back against a tree, easing herself out of the control of her senses. Esme sat next to her, a soft look in her eyes. Alix knew what was coming, she just didn't want to recall it.

"Alixandra..."

"I know... I know, you want to know where Nathan is am I right?" her voice was quieter than usual

"Did he leave you?"

"No, no he didn't and thats the problem, he wouldn't leave me..." Esme didn't inturrupt her "... I'm not suposed to be here, I'm not even supposed to be _alive_... if he'd left when I'd told him to, he'd still be... he gave his life to save me, but I don't want to be alone..."

"You've got Edward..."

"He's got Bella, and let me tell you, Bella's got less than a year before... she changes." she stopped and looked at her hands, twisting her fingers together "Then he won't need me..." she said, in barely more than a whisper

"Edward will always need you, you're his sister and he's pretty adimant on keeping Bella human."

Alix looked at her, her eyes back to their usual golden-brown "There's only one condition on that Edward will have to change Bella and it's going to happen soon."

Esme froze, Alice could see into the future, but the future was always changing, so where had Alix heard this? She'd always been different from other vampires, known thing that others hadn't, not even those with 'gifts' and Esme began to see it from Carlisle's point of view, what if Alix hadn't even been human before she was changed?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Promise  
**

"What about this new female then?" asked Sam, he'd obviously caught a glimpse of the cliff and at Bella's when they were wolves, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her

"Her name's Alix, she's a vampire and I think she has the power to make you forget what ever she wants you to." he said "But she doesn't smell the same as other bloodsuckers though."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, turning his gaze to Jacob

"Sort of... I don't know... but the difference is small, barely there."

"If you've met her before now why didn't you tell us?" he asked, his eyes stern

"When I saw her on the cliff, she told me to forget that I'd ever seen her there, or something like that, and I did."

Sam tensed up

"She's not like other bloodsuckers, I mean, whatever she did, it sort of wore off on me but... it might no be the same for everyone else."

Sam turned away, this female could be a serious threat.

***

Bella worried about Alix, she'd heard about how calm and under control she'd always been that she next to never felt a thirst for human blood. Edward had told her about the vampire she used to travel with, Nathan, how she'd rarely leave his side and that when she was away from him she didn't stop thinking about him, but now... nothing. He hadn't heard a single thought from her involving Nathan and when ever he'd brought up the subject in a conversation, she'd subtlety and expertly changed the subject before he could realize it.

A week had passed before Esme and Alix returned from their hunting trip to Alaska. Alix seemed quieter somehow. She went to school, did her homework, spoke to Bella, smiled, but she never seemed her 'never-quite-serious' self anymore, she was stiff and her eyes would give her away sometimes. She was sad.

Alix was sat in chemistry, staring blankly out the window, not listening to the lecture. Rain sheeted against the window, and the wind howled. Her thoughts drifted...

"Miss Cullen?" asked the teacher,

Alix looked round, her eyes had a certain emptiness to them. "Yes?"

"The compound for Aluminum oxide?"

She glanced at the board briefly then back at the teacher "Al2O3, two Aluminum particles and three oxygen." she said, then went back to staring blankly out the window.

Alix didn't sit with anyone at lunch, she wasn't even in the cafeteria. Jasper went looking for her, usually it would of been Alice but she was hunting today (she'd been depriving herself recently), he found her in her car, a 1960 Cadillac, listening to a CD. He crouched down next the drivers side and knocked on the window, she glanced at him then leaned over to the passenger side and unlocked it. Feeling the hostility coming off her in waves, he climbed in. Neither of them said anything, they didn't need to, naturally, just his presence calmed her down. Normally he would of gone with Alice, but she'd asked him to stay here with Alix. She'd seen her loosing it, Edward could usually calm her down, but it would be out of his control and she was hoping that Jasper could calm her down instead.

Jasper reached out and held her hand on the seat as the glare she was giving the wall in front of her car disappeared and softened. She rested her head on his shoulder, giving up. He completely understood why she didn't show the pain he could feel radiating off her, it simply wasn't in her nature to show negative emotion in public, or bother other people with her problems for that matter.

"You shouldn't of come to school today" he said

"You can't tell what I should and shouldn't do," she shot back weakly

He smiled slightly "Do you want me to take you home?"

After a moment she nodded, not able to take even one more hour of people asking if she was okay. Jasper got out of the car and Alix slid along the seat, letting him drive.

***

Bella saw Jasper get up from his table, moving swiftly from the room. She turned to Edward, about to ask him where his brother was going, but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were still focused on the doors Jasper had just left through, his brow furrowed in slight confusion.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper

He shook his head slightly "I don't know, he was translating the German national anthem into Latin then Spanish"

Bella looked own at her food, she still didn't dare say anything about Alix. Although she was worried about her, during gym when she had tried to approach her, but the look in her eyes was so sad, so ... broken, she was rendered speechless before she was even within five feet of her.

"Do you think you could... speak to Alix?" asked Edward,

"Why don't you?" she asked, sounding harsher than she'd meant to, he looked at her, surprised "I mean Alice told me that she tells you everything"

Edward sighed, leaning forward on the table "She used to, but she won't tell me anything anymore, and she'd being incredibly careful about her thought's around me too, I'm not used to her being like this, she's normally so happy." he said softly, sadness roughening his velvet voice. Bella didn't know what to say.

"I don't know... if she won't talk to you..."

"Please," he begged "You have to try, promise me." his golden eyes bore into hers

"I'll ... try" she promised


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Talk**

Alix looked up at the bedroom window, Bella had asked if they could talk, and if she could come round later. She'd just nodded, it was obvious that Edward had put her up to this, but she didn't let on. Now she was waiting in the shadows, waiting for Bella to open her window. The second she did, Alix was inside and perched on the edge of her bed.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Bella wondered why it was still a shock to her, vampires appearing out of thin air in her room, she supposed she should be used to it by now. "Yes, it's just, I noticed you were a bit upset at school today, and I was wondering..."

"If I wanted to talk" Alix finished, a soft smile graced her lips "I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing to talk about. I just need a bit of time adjusting back, I've spent so long traveling the world... I feel like a captive. But you know Ed, stupid over-bloody-protective brother of mine, he won't let me travel on my own..."

"You've traveled the world?" interjected Bella, she sat down next to Alix and folded her legs underneath herself.

"Yes, I love it, being so free!" her face saddened "I do miss it..."

"Why won't... hold on did you call him Ed?"

"Uh-huh, always have, couldn't pronounce Edward when I was a kid."

"Oh..." Bella blinked, momentarily lost "So why won't Edward let you travel on your own?"

Alix sighed in exasperation, flopping back on the bed "So, many reason's... he doesn't even have to tell me... damn reverb..." she was talking mainly to herself now

"What do you mean '_reverb'_?"

She sat back up again,, looking at Bella "Of course, you don't know... Well you know how Ed hears people's thoughts?" Bella nodded and Alix continued "Well, Carlisle recons that this something to do with the fact that we are biologically related, but I get an echo of Ed's thoughts in return. So if ever you see us glaring at each other until one of us storms off, don't be alarmed"

Bella didn't know what to say, she supposed this explained how either of the two could answer what the other was thinking (she'd witnessed this once or twice in the past few weeks). After a while she realised that Alix hadn't actually answered her question. "Are you sure you're alright?" Bella asked,

"I'm fine..." Bella looked unconvinced "Really!" she replied brightly, flashing a heart-stopping smile.

It was small moments like this that Bella noticed subtle similarities, like the shape of their eyes (Although Alix's slightly more feminine) and their crooked smile. Alix bade her goodnight and then left though the window.

Edward watched Bella's eye-lids flicker and settle again, then whimper escaped her slightly parted lips, her fingers clamped tightly round his arm, pulling him closer. This was one of the moments that he wanted more than anything to hear Bella's thoughts. He couldn't bare seeing her in pain, weather it was when she was having a bad dream or not.

-

Alix dug her iPod out of her pocket, it was old, she refused to let Edward replace it. She shoved the headphones on and flicked it onto shuffle, the next second 'Black Betty' by Ram Jam was thundering into her ears. It was a surprisingly rain-less night for Forks, so she took her time getting back to the Cullen's. She strolled slowly down the pavement until she could no longer hear Edward's thoughts. When she was far enough away from Bella's house that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts she stopped and paused her iPod and closed her eyes, running her mind back, locking away any unwanted memories.

Alix didn't like having to lie to people, but she didn't like having to use her gift either and it was safer for them all if her secrets stayed just that, _her _secrets. Her past wasn't something she liked to recall so in moments of weakness when it all came out, like with Esme and Jasper, she'd have no choice but to erase it from their memories. The thought alone of having the ability to control every aspect of someones being made her sick to the stomach. Just a single glance from her golden eyes, a single syllable of her soft silken voice or a twitch of her slender hand and any person could be under her complete control. Their thoughts, their mind, their memories, everything, down to the very last muscle of their body, there was no resistance. She would never admit it, but the only thing that ever scared her was herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Instincts**

Alix was stretched out on the sofa, eyes closed and arms behind her head, headphones on. It was twilight and she was as good as on her own tonight, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were hunting, Carlisle was working and Esme was upstairs doing something or other. The song switched to American Boy by Estelle, not her favorite song, but there wasn't a song on her iPod that she didn't like.

Prom was in the next few weeks and Alice still hadn't given up on nagging her to go, but Alix could see way past it and knew that she just wanted to dress her up in some ridiculous frock. Besides, she'd be the only Cullen that didn't have a 'date' so to say. She didn't intend on telling Alice that she _was _going to prom, but only because there was a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like and whatever was happening, she didn't plan on being out of the action. Despite the music thundering down her headphones she still heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, apparently Esme did to, because next second, she was at the base of the stairs.

Through the thundering rain and loud music, Alix could still hear a human heart-beat, why had Edward brought her back here so late? As he walked through the door, Alix didn't move but she immediately picked up on Bella's racing heart. Automatically, her thoughts called out to her brother.

_What's up Ed?_

His response shocked her beyond belief.

"Congrats bro!" she smiled, shifting round in her seat to face them and pushing her headphones round her neck.

"What is it?" asked Esme excitedly, Alix looked at Bella and Edward meaningfully. Edwards fingers were entwined with Bella's and they were standing unusually close together, but Esme still didn't pick up on it. So Edward lifted their entwined fingers, displaying the engagement ring on Bella's hand. "Oh, congratulations!"

Then Alice burst through the door and threw herself at Edward "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she squealed, grabbing Edward in a choke-hold of a hug. Alix rolled her eyes and pulled her headphones back on, turning away from them. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came through the door shortly after. Alice had obviously had a vision of the Wedding, or them giving her permission to plan the wedding and immediately come back from hunting.

She'd seen this coming, from the first moment of seeing them together, she knew something like this would happen, but the feeling in her gut only got worse. Something big was coming.

_**Lex, what is it?** _came Edwards voice through her thoughts, she'd forgotten he was in the room and must of picked up on her worried thoughts.

_Nothing, you should be more worried about what Alice is planning for your wedding, I wouldn't give her complete reign over preparations._

**_I won't let her go over the top_**

_You know I'm right though,_

**_You know I know that_**

Alix smirked, then her face fell and she went serious _Be careful though,_

**_What do you mean?_**

_Somethings coming, something big and Bella won't be human for much longer if it happens_

**_What?! What happens?!_**

_I don't know, I'm not sure yet, but I get the feeling that Alice won't see it coming_

**_You and your bloody instincts..._**

_I'm never wrong though_

**_If you've got me worked up over nothing..._**

_I know, I know... but just be careful okay_

**_I will_**

Alix didn't reply, it occurred to her that every person in the room was staring at either her or Edward, they must of gone into a 'glaring at eachother' state, she didn't know how long they'd been talking, but it had obviously worried their siblings.

"You better get Bella home, before Charlie notices she's gone." she said, not breaking eye contact with her brother then getting up and leaving the room.

-

At school the next day, everyone was buzzing with the excitement of the prom being only six weeks away, except the Cullens, who were buzzing with the excitement of the wedding, well except Rosalie. Alix drifted casually through the school, looking for Eric.

"Hey Eric!" she called in her smooth voice, like a little puppy, he instantly ran up to her

"Hi Alix," he said brightly "Whats up?"

"I hear your DJ dropped out of the prom?"

"Yeah, broken wrist, now we've got hire a professional, there goes more funding" he said sadly

"Well, I happen to know a bit about sound systems..." she hinted and Eric's eyes lit up

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah, but I haven't got any guarantee's at the moment, but if I can't do it, I can call in a favour or two."

Eric was practically bouncing then he stopped and his face fell "Say, have you got a date to the prom yet?"

"No, but have you considered live music?" she asked, changing the subject so quickly he barely noticed

"Live music? Like a band?"

"Yeah, cus' when it gets nearer the end of the night, people are going to want to slow it down a bit, and we could hold auditions and from a band instead of hiring one." the idea's just kept flowing, Alix knew allot more than the average person about saving money, then again, she wasn't the average person

"That's a really good idea..."

Alix and Eric carried on to their next class still exchanging ideas about the live music. To be honest, Alix had no interest in prom, but she needed something to get her mind off the 'something big' that was coming their way


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Dream**

Alix gave up and just let her bronze hair hang in its perfect ringlets down her back, she couldn't put it up without making her ears look big. She'd already vetoed every outfit Alice had tried to choose for her then pointed out that she was perfectly capable of dressing herself. What she'd chosen was dressy, yet comfortable.

Skinny jeans than hugged her hips nicely with a blue lepord print top, black cropped cardigan and black high-heels. She ajusted the hem of the trouser legs to come down over the top part of her shoes, making her legs look longer.

She watched Alice clamp her mouth shut to stop herself from screaming in annoyence, Alix would be the only Cullen attending prom, the others had been pursuaded (forced) into wedding planning.

Eric met her in the parking lot, it was quite early, so barely anyone was here yet, except a couple of guys already in their suits who Alix had roped into helping and were helping put up decorations.

"No dates then guys?" teased Alix,

"Alas, my dear Alix, you are the only one for me!" exclaimed Rob, throwing his arms out and over balancing the ladder he was stood on. The ladder clattered to the floor and Rob was lying on his back.

"Rob!" Alix ran to his side (careful to move at a human speed) "Are you okay?" she fell to her knees at his side

He breathed in sharply through his teath "No, my wrist..." Eric helped him sit up properly, Rob was clutching his arm in pain.

"Let me see?" asked Alix, holding out her gloved hands. Carfully, she took Robs arm and pressed her fingers every so carfully against the joint and Rob yelped in pain "Right, I think it's broken... Eric, go and fetch me the first-aid kit, the rest of you get on with what you're meant to be doing." she instructed. Holding Rob's wrist in one hand, she pulled of one glove with her teeth and lay it gentally on the top of his wrist.

Rob gasped "Your hand, its so cold"

"No, my hand feels cold because the blood has rushed to your wrist, making it hotter and my hands cold in comparison" he didn't argue with her. Alix rarely took off her gloves in human company, but, knowing Eric, he wouldn't find the first-aid kit quickly and the more the swelling went up, the more pain he'd be in, and her hands were the coldest thing within reach. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't do anything about it, she was used to this kind of thing. When Eric got back with the first-aid kit, Alix quickly put his arm in a sling.

"It must come in handy having a doctor as a foster dad." said Eric

"In some ways yeah, but I'll have to take him to the hospital before the pain gets worse"

"Don't worry about it, I'm ..." Alix poked his arm softly and he yelped again

"No, I'll take him" offered Eric "The prom starts in less than forty minuets, you have to be here to start the music."

"I've already pre-set a playlist for the first two hours, that should be enough for untill I get back, it will start itself at six o'clock." she said, pulling her glove back on and picked up her clutch bag off the floor. She led Rob to her car, opening the door for him, which clearly made him uncomfortable, but he still climbed in. Alix marched round to the other side got in the drivers seat and shoved the key in the ignition. "Need help with your seat belt?" she asked, before she pulled out of the space, noticing he seemed to be struggling with it.

"No, I'm..." he started, but Alix cut him off by leaning across him and pulling the seat belt across his chest, being carful of his arm.

To him this seemed all wrong, it was meant to be the other way around, without the broken arm of course. They were meant to be in his car, he'd hold the door open for her and help her with the seat belt, their hands acidentally brushing, making a blush rise on her pale cheeks. He'd drive them not far outside of Forks, but far enough so they wouldn't be disturbed. They'd sit in silence, then he'd turn to her and hold her face in his hands _'Alixandra Cullen, I love you'_ he'd say, she'd blush again, _'I love you too Rob'_ she'd reply in her soft voice, her golden eyes glistening. Their lips would meet and he'd run his hands over her smooth curves making her tremble at his touch. They'd move to the back seat where he'd peel away her teasing skinny jeans and slide his fingers under the lace of the thong he'd caught a glimpse of all too many times when she'd bent over to pick something up, and he'd take her, making her call out his name over and over with every thrust...

"Rob, Rob! Rob, snap out of it!" called Alix's soft voice,

He opened his eyes, he was in a hospital ward, the sudden brightness of it blinding him. There was a doctor stood next to his bed, and Alix was sat on the bed by his knees. It took him a moment to regester his dream, then he blushed, praying that he hadn't been talking in his sleep again.

"You've been out of it for quite a while." said the doctor, by the look of him, he'd have to say this was the famous Dr Cullen, "I'd say you over did it a bit on the pain killers Alixanra." he said reading over the clipboard in his hand

"I'm not a bloody doctor though am I?" she replied sharply

"_Language_" he scolded, "Anyway, you should be getting back to prom, your playlist should be coming to an end in a bit."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Prom**

Alix climbed inside her Cadillac and shoved the key in the ignition, not turning it. She rest her head against the steering wheel, she was fully aware that vampires were stunningly beautiful by human standards and that every guy she spoke to had some kind of feelings for her. As much as she tried not to flirt, some guys miss-interpreted how she said things and she could live with that. Rob was a good mate and his flirting was purely for the purpose of winding her up, so when he'd moaned her name in his sleep the first time while they were in the car, she'd let it slide, but in the hospital ward, over and over again and in _that _way... it was just embracing. That had just about ruined her prom-night. None the less, she drove straight back to the dance hall, she'd never backed out on a promise, and she wasn't about to start.

-

"Are you alright?" asked Eric, as she stepped up to take her place at the sound desk

Alix gave him an angry look "I've just driven Rob to the hospital with a broken arm and you're asking if _I'm _okay?"

"No, you're right... Is he okay then? Will he be coming back?"

She didn't look at him for a moment, holding one side of the headphones to her ear and fiddling with a volume control "I don't think he'll be level-headed enough to be back before the end of the night, Dr Cullen had him pretty high on painkillers."

"Cullen? Your dad?"

"hmm..." it wasn't really a response, more of a casual humming along to the music. Eric searched her face for a moment, she wasn't looking at him though, so it was hard. e turned and left her for the dance floor, mingling with people.

Alix was happy, in her element, carefully blending music into each other. A couple of people came up to comment on her 'DJ' skills, one or two asked after Rob and there were one or two requests. She had just changed the song when someone tapped her shoulder, obviously not taking her by surprise. When she turned she noticed that the tall, blond boy stood behind her was shaking slightly with the fear of talking to her, he obviously hadn't known who the DJ was.

He looked at his feet "I'd, um... like to, um..."

"Request a song and a solo dance for you and your special lady?"

He nodded and held out a piece of paper to her "It's um..."

"I got it, the song after this 'kay?" she blinked twice, curious "What did you do?"

"I can't tell you..." he muttered, a look of guilt in his eyes, then he turned away.

She read over the message again... Katy... not helpful, there were four Katy's in the room to her knowledge. As the song neared its end she turned it down and picked up the mic.

"Hello," she started uncertainly "Its nearing the end of this years prom, but thats so very negative don't you think? Lets take the last hour as an excuse to get a bit closer with your special guy or girl as I take the tempo down, so clear the dance floor for, in my opinion, the special couple of the evening, Mike and Jessica, as we start our first slow song of the evening, Far Away, by Nickelback..." she faded the song in as people began to clear the dance floor and Mike offered his hand to Jessica and led her to the center of the dance floor

Alix sighed involuntarily, fascinated with tonights curious human gestures. Then she thought of something and text Bella.**Have you noticed anything weird about Jessica lately?**

It didn't take long for her to respond._ '_**Well, not really, but she's been ill recently, why?**_  
_

This wasn't enough, Alix was still left with three possibilities.** ill how?**

**I don't know, just vomiting allot, not eating properly**

Alix gasped as her eyes scanned over every inch of Jessica until she saw the smallest bump between her hips, not noticeable by human eyes. She focused her supernatural hearing on the gently swaying two, who were whispering in each others ears.

_"I thought you wanted me to get rid of it though..." _muttered Jessica, on the verge of tears

_'"I did, but I panicked, and I won't force you through anything you don't want to do, I'll support your decision what ever it is and if you want to keep it I'll support you, no matter what..." _Jessica cut off his seemingly endless babbled whisper with a kiss, throwing her arms round his neck.

Wolf whistles echoed round the crowd, accompanied with sighs and applause, Alix laughed and shook her head. When suddenly her senses were hit with an all too familiar scent, which shot fear through her limbs, freezing her to the spot. She didn't notice the song end and everyone turn too look at her. Eric leaned round the side of the sound desk, nudging her arm.

"_Alix..._" he hissed, her head snapped in his direction and he pointed at the crowd

"Oh..." she said, then picked the mic up again "Whoa... zoned out a bit then... um, hold on..." she fixed the mic back into its stand and casually flicked a CD into her laptop, which was hooked up to the sound system, and pressed play "Be back in a minuet..." she whispered to Eric, "watch the desk for me"

Once she was outside, and not visible out the windows of the dance hall, she closed her eyes and focused her hearing. Barely a second passed when the sound of a strongly beating heart appeared in front of her and she could feel hot breath on her face

"Look at me Alix..." a deep voice growled in what was supposed to be a seductive voice,

Alix opened her eyes, not at all surprised to see a tall pale man standing over her, his dark eyes flicking over her. He wore his dark button-up shirt open at the neck and tucked into his dark trousers, his black plimsolls finishing the outfit off nicely. He leaned towards her, forcing her back against the wall, he positioned his hand by her head and used his other to play with her long hair.

"My darling Alix..."

"Daniel." she replied emotionlessly

"Hmm..." he swept his eyes over her body "Isn't this prom night?"

"Yes."

"And girls are supposed to wear dresses..." he said casually, then moving closer to her and cupping her arse in his large hands, almost crushing her against the wall, if she'd been human her ribs would of broken by now "It took me _sooo_ long to find you, why were you hiding from me?"

Alix stayed silent, unable to look away from his captivating gaze

"You know what I want." he growled, lifting her leg round his waist

"Get it over with then." she hissed, her fists resting against his shoulders, not pushing him away, but keeping his face a safe distance from hers.

Her laughed deeply "What would your humans think, you leave your coat and bag behind, not to mention your car, and leave without a word? No, you're going to go back in and tell them you're getting tired and should start making your way back home now. You'll say your goodbyes, put on your coat and pick up your bag then come out to your car and dive away, then you'll meet me up by the caves just north of here." he ordered

She didn't like to admit it, but Alix was powerless to do else. He was a vampire and he had the gift of sapping the strength, the will power, right out of you, leaving you powerless, so she did just that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Scared**

Alix stood silently in front of Daniel, letting his dark eyes run hungrily over her frame. Alix supposed the cave would of been dark if it weren't for her supernatural vision and cold if her skin wasn't already naturally colder. She closed her eyes tightly as his hand reached out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her sharply towards him. As soon as his skin touched hers she could already feel the strength draining out of her, he didn't even have to try, she'd already as good as surrendered.

"Take it off" he ordered,

Alix didn't hesitate to obey him, there was no doubt in her mind that he knew about the Cullens and not even Emmett's strength or Edward's speed would be a match for his gift. She pulled her cardigan and top off in one swift movement, throwing them to the ground, not caring about how much they had cost her. She wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

"All of it" he growled, gripping her waist as if she was going to run away. Like she could, she barely had the strength to stand up.

With some reluctance, she kicked off her heels, dropping a few inches, and pulled off her jeans. He barked laughter, snapping the strap of her thong against her granite skin, she didn't flinch.

"Who's a naughty girl then, running away and hiding from me all this time?" he asked, leaning towards her ear

Alix didn't speak. He grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back to look at him.

"_Answer me_" he growled

"me," she whimpered, he growled and yanked her head back further "_master_"

He laughed again "And naughty girls should be punished" he pushed her roughly to the ground,

-

The only time Edward moved from his statue like position on the sofa was to look at the clock. 12 o'clock. She still wasn't home. Prom had finished at eleven, even if she had the sudden urge to drive at ten miles an hour, it still didn't take an hour to get home.

He was supposed to be hunting with Emmett and Jasper, but just as soon as he'd left Fork's borders a nagging feeling had erupted in the back of his mind, pulling him back, it wouldn't settle until returned home, even now it was still strong. Bella had long since fallen asleep on the sofa next to him and he'd carried her upstairs to his room and lay her out on the bed that was there purely for when she stayed.

When his phone rang, his hand reacted faster than his thoughts.

"Hello?" he asked, forgetting to check the caller ID

"Ed? Its Alix... c-could you come and pick me up? I don't think I can qu-quite manage driving at the m-moment" he voice wavered and she was clearly suppressing sobs

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Um, I, uh, I d-don't know..."

"It's okay, I'll track you."

"Hmm," it wasn't much of a response, she didn't seem to be able to say anything else.

-

Alix stared at the phone, now she wished she'd called Alice, Edward would get angry. She could already tell by the tone of his voice that he was worried, she should of just asked him to track her instead of saying she didn't know where she was, she_ always _knew where she was, even if it was just a guess.

It barely took Edward two minuets to track her thoughts (she'd been traveling by car, it wasn't so easy to track the scent). He knocked on the driver-side window and Alix shifted over on the seat so he could get in. He cast his golden eyes over every inch of her, sensing how weak she was. It was unnecessary for him to ask her what had happened, she was lacking the necessary will power to block her thoughts from him and her mind was still reeling from the pain Daniel caused her. Without hesitation, he clasped his hands over the top of her arms, holding her tightly.

"Has this happened before?" he asked, her thoughts answered for her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nathan already died protecting me, I can't lose you too" she said timidly, fear trembling her voice

Edward didn't release his grip on her, he wanted to yell at her for letting someone do this, but she was so scared that that's exactly what he _would _do. Instead he pulled her to his chest, carefully wrapping his arms round her. He hadn't known that Nathan was gone, although he'd had a sneaking suspicion that he was. Nathan and Alix were rarely seen apart and Alix was oblivious to the fact that he'd fallen in love with her and that she'd fallen in love with him in return, as far as she was concerned, she was so torn up about his 'death' because they had been so close.

"You're not losing me" he promised, "Ever"

Alix rested her head against his shoulder on the drive home. When they reached the Cullen house he helped her out the car, only then realising the extent of this 'Daniel's' powers, she could barely stand up without the support of his arm, let alone walk. Alice bombarded them at the doorway, throwing her arms round Alix. When he read her thoughts he realised that she'd had a vision of Alix's rape and then their conversation in the car. Reluctantly Alix hugged her back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Distraction**

Bella couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong when she came down stairs that morning. Pain and confusion lined Jasper's features and Alice, who was curled up on his lap, looked upset. Alix appeared to be sleeping with her head resting on Edward's lap, Rosalie sat on the floor by her, holding her hand, her beautiful face tensed with concern. Although Bella knew full well vampires couldn't sleep, she still felt the need to whisper.

"What happened?" she asked, the last thing she could remember was falling asleep next to Edward on the sofa

Edward looked up at her, his golden eyes dulled with pain. He glanced briefly at Rosalie and the next second Rosalie was sat in his place, genitally brushing strands of hair out of Alix's face, who didn't seem to have moved and her eyes were still closed. Quickly Edward pulled her into the kitchen, and then onto his back and ran out the back doors. Bella didn't know how far they'd gone before he stopped. He didn't face her as he spoke.

"Last night... after prom, Alix was... she was... " he didn't seem to be able to get his words out, Bella stepped forward and put a hand on his arm

"What happened?" she asked again

"Alix was raped." he forced through his teeth

Bella couldn't speak, it didn't seem possible that a vampire could be... raped... and from what she'd heard from Edward, Alix was particularly strong, how could this happen? Unless it was by another vampire

"And I didn't hear her... she called for me, I could of saved her..." he fell to his knees, resting his hands on the ground and balling them into fists "Its my fault"

Bella crouched down next to him, putting her arm round his shoulders "There isn't anything you could of done if you didn't know."

"But I _should _of..." he seemed to regain control over himself for a moment "You know me and Alix can hear each others thoughts?" Bella nodded "When that was happening, I should of heard her thoughts... she was screaming, crying... I could of... if I hadn't..." he lost his grip again,

Bella couldn't think of anything else to say, she just held him as tight as she could as he started crying his dry, tearless sobs.

***

Alix opened her eyes, she was back to full strength now, but she couldn't move, she didn't want to, she was still hurting. If this hadn't happened, she would be helping Alice with the wedding preparations, refusing point-blank to wear a dress and seconding Bella's vetoed items. It was killing her that she'd hurt Edward too, and she knew exactly what he was doing now, blaming himself and doing his best to hold back the tearless sobs. There wasn't anything more she hated than being selfish, and that's exactly what she was doing, being selfish. Causing everyone to hold off the wedding plans because she was weak. That brought her back to her senses and she jumped up, all thought of pain or mourning gone, startling Jasper with her sudden change in emotion.

"What are you doing?" questioned Rosalie, a similar thing had happened to her when she was human, so she knew how long it took to get over the pain.

"Weddings don't plan themselves!" she said, bounding up the stairs to get changed,

Alice looked at Jasper for help, her own confusion doubling in him. "I guess if she's stopped moping we should too." he decided, shaking his head slightly. She didn't waste time in getting out her various folders and wedding magazines and spreading them out on the coffee table, if Alix could detract herself this easily, so could she.

***

Edwards confusion was undeniable when he got back after dropping Bella off at home. Alix, Alice and Rosalie were pouring over something in Alix's sketch book. Occasionally Alice or Rosalie would point at something and mutter something like 'maybe if we changed the neckline?' and Alix would erase something then sketch something back in. He scanned over their thoughts, it was the design for the bridesmaids dress.

**_Whats going on?_** he asked Alix

_Don't blame them, It was my choice, whats happened has happened, no one can change that, lets just get on with it._ she replied, not looking up from her sketch. When he didn't reply she changed the subject _So what do ya' think of the dress? _she pictured the bridesmaids dress clearly in her mind so he could see it.

**_As long as you're not the one wearing it in front of humans and I don't have to hear their perverted thoughts I really don't care._**

Alix laughed out loud, getting confused looks from Alice and Rosalie "Doesn't matter" she said, shaking her head. She had already forgotten last nights events and was doing everything in her power to distract herself, there was a meer month until the wedding and she knew all too well how Bella would start to panic about it give or take two weeks before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Wedding**

Alix peeked her head round the door of Bella's 'dressing room', blocking Edward out effectively and easily. She watched Bella switch her weight from foot to foot in agitation, it was amusing for a while, but then she decided spying on a nervous person wasn't incredibly polite.

"Hey Bells" she said, knocking on the door lightly "How you doing?"

"Good, good... I'm fine..." she nodded, trying to reassure herself "Thanks," she said

"What for?" for the first time Alix genuinely didn't have a clue what she'd done

"Keeping me sane, Alice isn't easy to deal with on my own"

Alix smiled, she knew only how true that was. There was a knock at the door and they both turned "Come in!" Alix called automatically. Renee stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

"Oh, Bella, you look..." she couldn't think of any words to describe her

"Doesn't she just," answered Alix, instantly drawing Renee's attention towards her, looking at Alix's dress, or lack there of.

"Shouldn't you be ready by now? Alice will kill you if she finds out you're not in your dress yet." she said

Alix looked thoughtful for a moment "Yeah... But I have made it my personal mission to annoy the hell out of Alice on Ed's behalf, she's been doing his head in all week." she explained "Besides, I don't think Ed'll take too kindly if Alice kills his sister on his wedding day." a bright smirk lit up her features, Renee wasn't sure what to think, Bella wondered if Edward had asked Alix to do that...

"Mind getting a hit in for me?" asked Bella, a hint of joking in her voice

"Bella!" exclaimed her mother, shocked

"No problem Bells" said Alix casually, examining her nails

Alice burst into the room, startling everyone but Alix "You're not ready yet!" she screamed when she noticed Alix wasn't wearing her bridesmaids dress yet, she hadn't even done her hair yet

"Yeah..." Alix repeated her self "I was actually thinking of not going,"

"Not going...?" echoed Alice, unable to hide the shock from her voice

"Uh-huh, Ya' know, just turning up for the reception, Ed won't mind, he knows I'm not one for ceremonies."

Alice's face froze in shock, she was completely horrified.

Alix burst into a smile "Kidding." she said and Alice looked as if she could of hit her

"Just go and get ready!" she yelled,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Alix left the room, but not before winking at Bella.

Only five minuets later Alix was back in the room, wearing her dress (she looked none too pleased about that), with hair and make-up done. Alice sighed in relief.

***

The ceremony went smoothly, all thanks to Alice's impeccable planning. Alix followed the crowd out into the garden where the reception was being held. Alix decided to hunt down Emmett and Jasper before they could duck out on their bet. She found them with Rosalie and Alice, she normally would wait until they were no where near them but she wasn't feeling so merciful today.

"Come on," she said, holding out her hand "Pay up,"

The looked at each other nervously "Well technically the wedding's not over yet lex, we could still win" explained Emmett,

Alix laughed "Okay then, until they leave, then your money's mine boys," she turned on her heel and walked away from them.

Just as she'd predicted, Edward didn't bother her at all, she was still blocking him out from her thoughts and wasn't listening out for his. Just as she realized that she must not have moved for a while someone tapped her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she took a sudden breath of air, she hadn't been breathing either. Seth was stood at her shoulder, smiling at her. If she was human Alix would of sworn that her heart-rate would of hit the roof because of that smile alone.

"Just checking" he said brightly, Alix wanted to ask 'checking what?' but he spoke before she could "You've been on your own allot tonight, are you okay?" his smile disappeared and his face went serious

She was speechless, she knew Seth had had some weird 'hero-worship' thing going on for her bother ever since the battle of the new-borns, but why was he conserned for her?

"Just because he's getting married doesn't mean you're losing him..."

Alix burst out laughing, a soft bubbling sound, is _that _what he thought? He couldn't help but laugh too

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just... I don't think I'm loosing him, if anything I'm glad to be rid of him!"

"You don't mean that" he said, frowning

"Not entirely no, but now he's got someone to care for, someone who _needs_ caring for"

"And you don't?"

Alix didn't reply for a while, but when she did speak, it stunned him "People who care for me tend to get them selves killed, I'm not loosing Ed." They stayed in complete silence for a while, just watching the dancers from where they were stood. Alix got the feeling Seth wanted to say something else, so she carried on talking. "Any news from Black?" she asked casually

"Not much, he was still wondering somewhere up north last I heard"

The silence fell again, even Alix was uncomfortable, she was beginning to find it hard to breathe.

"Do you want to dance?" Seth asked quickly

Alix looked up at him, his eyes were focused on her "Okay then," she replied, he beamed and offered his hand, she noticed a small shiver run up his arm when her skin came into contact with his. Two extremes, she knew that her skin must feel like something similar to liquid nitrogen to him, just as his felt like a bare flame to her.

The shock on Edward's, as well as the rest of the Cullen's, face nearly made her laugh. It was a well known fact among them that Alixandra Cullen _does not dance._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Jacob**

Alix could feel eyes following her and Seth, but she honestly didn't care. Seth's hand was a little closer to her hip than she'd expected it to be, yet she liked it, if it had been anyone else she would of ripped their hand off by now. The song changed to a typical slow dance and she could feel Seth tense up and begin to pull away. She smiled, holding back her laugh and put both his hands on her hips and slid her arms lightly round his neck, watching the look on his face turn to shock as he realized how close they were stood

**_'What are you doing?' _**growled Edward's voice in her head

_'Dancing' _she replied simply

_**'A bit close aren't you?'**_

_'Pot, kettle, black!' _she shot back

_**'This is different...'**_

_'Yeah her scent is irresistible and you can only stop yourself from sucking her dry because the instinct to keep her alive is allot stronger, yet Seth doesn't have the nicest scent in the world and I however have unmatched self-control ... except maybe by Carlisle' _she added

He didn't reply, if he had Alix wasn't listening. She felt Seth's hands stiffen at her waist, she didn't have to ask what was wrong, she'd already sensed it too. Edward muttered to Bella and they left the dance-floor. Just at the edge of the forest they were heading towards was Jacob, the shadows that stirred in the forest behind him were only visible to supernatural eyes.

Alix dropped her voice lower than a whisper to speak to Seth "Do you want to be ready or just wait to see how it plays out?" she asked, her lips barely moving

He was reluctant to leave Alix but he wanted to be able to drag Jacob away if he started to loose his temper. Sam and Quil were waiting just inside the trees in case he did, but Jacob was strong. As he turned away from the dance floor, he was surprised that Alix had followed him and was now stood at his side with her arm looped through the crook of his elbow. They didn't make it obvious that they were watching, but not once did they take their eyes off Jacob and Bella, who were swaying slowly and out of time to the music, and never missed a word of their conversation. Alix had been keeping up her expert human facade, tucking the odd strand of hair hair behind her ear and shifting her weight from one foot to the other every now and again, until the word 'honeymoon' was mentioned, then she froze, not even breathing. Jacob lost it.

Both Edward and Alix found it hard to move at an acceptable human speed, but Alix got their first, pulling Bella out the way, who was quickly pulled to a safe distance by Edward. Sam was already pulling Jacob back, Quil was in wolf form and was pushing him back with his head. Seth grabbed one of the arms that was trying to push Sam and Quil away, Alix grabbed the other. Jacob gasped at the sudden icy-coldness of her skin on his bare arm and it distracted him for a moment, giving them a chance to pull him into the cover of the forest.

"Jacob" said Alix calmly, he ignored her, still vowing to kill Edward "Jacob Black, shut up and look at me" she growled in a commanding voice

Still struggling, he switched his death-glare to Alix, he was met with the fire in her eyes, which practically burnt against the fire in his chest, beating it down.

"_Calm down_" the command in her voice was dominant, Seth, Sam and Quil expected him to ignore it, but he instantly stopped struggling and shrugged them off.

His dark eyes watched Alix carefully, he couldn't tell whether the anger had been pulled from him or it was simply dimmed by the sudden wave of calm that washed over him. It was the look in her golden eyes that told him that he had just been subject to her control.

"I know that you want to kill Edward for even considering doing that to Bella, but let me assure you, if he hurts her, I'll be the one burning the pieces" they could tell by her voice, she wasn't joking "You should probably phase and go home now, I expect your father will want to talk to you when he gets home. And don't even consider leaving Forks again, you have no idea what kind of shock-wave effect that had."

Alix looked away as Jacob and Sam phased. Jacob didn't waste time in bounding off towards La Push, Quil right behind him. Sam stopped and nodded to Alix, then quickly followed after them. Seth looked at Alix, then after Sam, then towards the wedding reception.

"Sue's gone home, she's expecting to meet you there" Alix explained "You should phase and follow your brothers. That form of control is only temporary, Jacob might try to come back when his temper rises again"

"Yeah," he muttered, then looked down at his suit, wondering how he'd get all this home.

"Keep your trousers, I'll look after the rest, you can come by and pick it up tomorrow." she said, then she turned away so he could undress, when she heard his soft paws touch the ground she turned back and picked his neatly folded clothes off the floor "See you tomorrow then" she said softly, then reached up and stood on her tip-toes to kiss the top of his head.

-

Edward hugged his sister goodbye, only slightly curious as to what she was doing with most of Seth's clothes. Then he remembered what she'd said to Jacob _'I'll be the one burning the pieces'_ . He pulled away from her.

"You were just kidding about what you said weren't you?"

"No Ed, anything but perfect condition and I will."

Bella looked from one to the other, not having a clue what they were talking about.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Red**

Alix stood by the front door of the Cullen house, just out of sight of anyone looking in front outside. She hadn't moved since Bella had called Carlisle three days ago, Edward and Bella were on their way home now. The rest of the Cullen's had gone to meet them at the airport, she hadn't gone with them on the basis that she didn't think she would be able to control her self when she saw Edward, not that she had mentioned it and she had her decision set on greeting Bella and Edward with a hug, so Alice wouldn't see anything, if anything happened. Two cars pulled up in the drive, she stepped out the door immediately. As her gaze locked with Edward's, neither moved. Edward furrowed his brow, he couldn't hear any thoughts from Alix, she was just blank. Gradually, taking one slow, steady, step at a time, she moved towards her brother, keeping her arms at her sides.

Rosalie didn't seem to notice the awkward situation and opened the car door to help Bella out. Alix stopped and tore her gaze away from Edward's. Red clouded her vision as her golden eyes moved over Bella's slightly bulging stomach. Jasper instantly sensed her blinding fury and tried to restrain her, Emmett following his movements. She stood still, letting Jasper and Emmett wrap their arms round her before she could attack Edward. Her Golden eyes shone with murderous anger towards Edward and he recoiled slightly. Alice looked confused, Alix was still undecided about her choice so the future was blurry regarding her.

A fire burnt excruciating pain through her body, starting in the center of her chest and coursing through her limbs. She tore through her restraint as if it were made of tissue paper, going straight for Edward's throat. Barely a second after she had Edward pinned to the ground with her hands round his neck, three men darted out of the cover of the forest. A well built, blond pulled her off and wrapped his arms tightly round her, pinning her arms to her sides, the second, a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair, pulled Edward up off the ground. The third stayed back, he was tall and lanky and his black hair hung to his shoulders, covering most of his eyes.

Even Carlisle was shocked to silence by the situation. The dark-haired one stepped forward, speaking to Carlisle. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tyrus Delmerran and these are my brothers, Adrian" he gestured to the blond one "and Duncan. You may have met our brother, Nathan, he traveled with Alixandra."

"Yes, we have met him"

Alix didn't listen to their conversation, she didn't want to listen to Adrian's voice whispering soothing words in her ear, she waned to kill, she wanted to rip and tear and... it was gone, all of it. She looked up at Adrian, who must of sensed her sudden calm when her struggling subsided. He just blinked at her, then smiled and loosened his tight grip on her, releasing her arms but not letting her go completely, just leaving his arms sitting comfortably round her waist. When she concentrated on it, her sudden hate for her brother, it was still there, burning in the corner of her mind.

Up until now she had been blocking out the connection with her brother, it had become second nature to her, so when she opened it again a jolt of pain shot through her, starting at the base of her skull and running down her back. Adrian rest his chin on her head and tightened his grip on her, another wave of soothing cool ran through her.

_What happened? _she asked, locking gaze with her brother

_**Do you want all the gory details?**_ he asked, heartless sarcasm riddling his voice

_Don't be like that. How _could_ this happen. Vampires can't have kids ... can they?_

_**Well obviously female vampires can't, but I don't think any male has ever tried sleeping with a human woman...**_

_Okay Ed, I won't block you out again if you keep your mental images under control, that is _the _very last thing I need to see._

_**Sorry, my thoughts wander... **_he fell silent, Alix tried to think of as little as possible, she could feel Edward calculating in his head _**Lex?**_

_Yeah?_

_**Remember what you said to Jacob, about burning the pieces? **_Alix didn't respond, she didn't like where this was going _**If Bella died, if this thing kills her, would you?  
**_

_You're asking me to kill you?_

_**Please, **__**If you love me, you won't make me live without her.**_

_Don't play that card..._

_**Alix, you know what it's like to live without the person you love, and you're a hell of allot more emotionally stronger than me, I'd be half dead already...**  
_

_I guess... If she dies you'll be as good as dead anyway... so yes, __I love you enough to kill you... _

"Thank you" he said out loud, causing everyone to look at them, staring at them in searching confusion "She's forgiven me" he explained

"For now..." she growled for appearances sake.

She knew that Adrian and Duncan knew that they were lying, but they didn't know the truth either. The pressure of her agreement weighted down on her shoulders, now she knew that she'd do everything within her power to pull Bella through this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Healer**

It took only two weeks for Alix to deeply regret her promise. In just over half a month Bella looked at least four or five months pregnant. When they found that Bella was unable to hold food down, Alix thought Edward looked just about ready to kill himself. He was burning inside, she could feel his pain, hear every self-hating thought, and it was killing her too. Tyrus, Duncan and Adrian had stayed on for a day or two after they stopped Alix from tearing Edward to pieces, for a 'catch-up' with Alix.

No one could help but notice that Duncan wasn't just shy, he didn't talk at all, not even if he was spoken to directly and he had the uncanny ability to be in a room for hours before you would realise he was there. Tyrus seemed to be the leader of their coven, he did most of the talking, like Carlisle did for the Cullens. Adrian wasn't completely silent like Duncan, he was more like Jasper in a way that he'd only speak when spoken to, or if it was necessary, and he'd taken a particular interest in Bella and whatever she had inside her, which is why he stayed on after his brothers left.

The way Adrian watched at her didn't make Bella uncomfortable, warm if anything, and she found that whenever he passed by her she'd feel slightly better, not as weak... that was until he moved away again. Occasionally his warm, golden gaze would switch to Edward, then back to her, as if he was trying to work out what kind of hideous hybrid Bella was so adamant on keeping.

"How you doing this morning Bells?" asked Alix, doing her best to keep her normal calm attitude "Well... afternoon actually," she corrected, glancing at her watch

"Fine" she said, smiling weakly as Edward sat her down on the sofa

Everyone knew she was lying for their benefit, although their supernatural eyes picked up the gradually fading colour in her cheeks. Alix knew that Adrian knew better than even Jasper how much pain Bella was really in, and how sick she was. She threw a pleading glance sideways at him, but he just smiled, he was already watching Bella. Edward knew what he was thinking, every word of it. If she really tried, Alix could hear him too, through Edward's thoughts, but it took too much of her concentration to keep up all the time.

Suddenly Edward looked up, his sharp gaze focusing outside. Alix caught his trail of thought, but only briefly enough to catch one word. _Jacob. _Adrian looked away from Bella, the sharp smell of wolves burning his nose. His arm wrapped instinctively around Alix, pulling her closer to him.

There were two steady knocks at the door, like they were trying too hard to make it seem like they were completely calm. Carlisle answered it, exchanging the grave look on his face for a simple smile as he opened the door to Jacob. A small snarl ripped through Adrian's teeth as the smell got stronger. Edward shot a confused look at Alix _**'Get him out of here'**_

Alix had to put all her effort into dragging Adrian from the room and out into the forest. "Calm down," she said, and he instantly relaxed, pulling him self upright from his defensive crouch.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he said, clearly peeved about Alix having to 'control' him

"You wouldn't of listened to me otherwise... oh... hold on" Alix stiffened as she heard her brothers thoughts, he was going to talk to Jacob... alone.

_'What any back up?'_ she asked, reaching her mind out to her brother _'I don't trust that dog'_. He didn't respond in words exactly, but whatever it was it was telling her stay where she was.

**_'I know you don't, but he might be able to pull Bella out of this delusion' _**He thought his idea out to Alix, she recoiled,

_'That's disgusting... You really are desperate'_

**_'I know, but I can't loose her...'_**

_'Good luck then... I think...' _she looked up at Adrian, who looked seriously pissed off that she wasn't as annoyed as he was

"There was a _werewolf _in there you do understand? Do you remember what happened?" his anger began to rise again

"Yes, and there's no need to remind me" she snapped back, "And if you'd waited a moment before jumping to conclusions, you would of noticed that Jacob is not a werewolf, well... he is, sort of... well not really, a shape-shifter actually, the fact that they take on the form of a wolf is purely coincidental."

Adrian froze "He's not a ... but what about the smell?"

Alix softened, she'd already got her point across, just his questions to answer now "Similar, but not the same, completely different if you get used to it."

"Sorry, I..."

Alix put a finger to his lips "Jumped to conclusions, I get it." a soft smile graced her lips, a form of control that worked on everyone, human and vampire alike, and she didn't even have to use her 'gift'. Adrian pulled her into a tight hug. Drawn to the familiar warmth, Alix berried her face in his chest, then froze, not explaining as she suddenly darted her way back to the house. Although Adrian didn't need an explanation, he could sense the injury from here.

-

Rosalie, Edward and Jacob stood protectively over Bella, who was clutching her side, her face screwed up in pain. Alix instantly knew that Adrian wouldn't stand back anymore, he couldn't. When they tried to push past them, Rosalie shot them a death glare, snarling at them.

"Rosalie, Edward, Jacob go and stand over there _now!_" growled Alix, pointing to the far side of the room,

They had no power to disobey Alix's order and immediately moved to the far side of the room. Leaving Bella on her own. Adrian crouched down by Bella, holding out his hands to her, clearly wanting to check her wound "May I?" he asked. Bella looked up at Alix for reassurance, she nodded her golden eyes softened, when she realised Bella was asking her and not Edward. The glimmer of fear in her eyes replaced with trust, Bella nodded at Adrian, who placed his hands on either side of her bulging stomach, pressing his fingers softly against her ribs. He reached her second rib up on the right and she gasped in pain, the three stood across the room growled in anger.

"_Quiet!_" Alix shot at them, hissing through her teeth, instantly their jaws clamped shut and no other sound escaped

"This might feel a bit odd" Adrian said soothingly "But try not to move" he placed his hands on top of each other, over Bella's broken rib. He closed his eyes, focusing carefully.

"Oh!" Bella gasped in supprise, resisting the urge to wriggle away from the curious feeling. There were sort of warm waves pulsating from Adrians hands, making her tingle all over. As she felt her rib move back into its correct position and start knitting itself together, she nearly screamed, although it didn't hurt, it just felt weird. She could feel the dull pain of the bruises on her stomach fading and healing. It was only a few seconds before Adrian took his hands away, smiling at Bella, who suddenly felt very _very _tired.

When he'd stepped away from her Alix released her hold on Edward, Jacob and Rosalie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Insanity**

Exactly twelve days had passed since Adrian had healed Bella's first broken rib, and he'd healed another four since then, plus her pelvis. Despite her brother's depression, Alix seemed to get gradually more agitated by the minuet. No one watched her pacing the room, rubbing her hands together, the more they payed attention to her, the more her agitation would rub off on them and annoy them because they wouldn't know what they were agitated about. Even when Edward had taken the effort to pay attention to what she was thinking there was no explanation, it was all gibberish, none of it making sense. The odd image would flash through, but never long enough for him to make sense of it, or even register what it was, which was rare enough as it was. Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had gone hunting, Edward and Rosalie refused to leave Bella's side and Adrian insisted he was fine, Alix was to absorbed in pacing and her own thoughts to notice anyone was talking to her. Jacob sat on the floor by Bella.

"Will you please stop that! You're doing my head in!" snapped Rosalie, who was the only one brave enough to voice her annoyance with Alix's none-stop pacing and inaudible muttering. She got no response.

Bella glanced up at Edward, he'd told her that Carlisle had asked them to try and get through to Alix, he had had enough too. He just looked back at her, his eyes blank, but a small smile on his lips.

"Can bloodsuckers go insane?" Jacob wondered out-loud

Edward shrugged.

Adrian drew his eyes away from Bella and stood up to face Alix. He turned her to face him and placed both his hands solidly on her shoulders so she couldn't turn away. "Alix?" he tried, nothing, "Alixandra? Can you hear me?" He took a deep breath and leaned closer to her and whispered something that they were only just able to hear 'Saros'.

Her breath hitched and her blank, golden eyes widened. "Hin gana thruthe, gi na carra ju eana hijarratha..." she said, as if it was an explanation

The look on Adrian's face was set in stone, his features set in a frown, although he didn't look angry. "Did yo get anything from that?" he asked Edward "Did her thoughts change?"

"Yes, they got... angrier? And busier... and allot louder, it's giving me a headache."

"hmm" was Adrian's response, then he let go of Alix and sat down again.

"I can't help but think that she's trying to tell me something though..."

"Tell you something?"

"Yes, like when you're trying to communicate with someone and you can't speak the same language, you'd understand if they were trying there was something dangerous coming, telling you to run."

"She's always had a good nack at sensing danger, even when she was human, it's like the way your Alice sees the future based on someone's decisions, she can tell if something dangerous is coming, or if something bad is going to happen."

Jacob jumped up "Something dangerous!" he asked, alarmed "So this thing is dangerous!" he yelled, pointing to Bella's stomach

"No, somethings... coming?" he lifted his eyes from the floor to look at Alix "Is that it Lex? Is there something dangerous coming? ... The Volturi?" he asked, although he knew that Alice would of seen something first "What is it then?" he asked, obviously getting a negative response to the Volturi. Then he looked away from her, back to Bella "She's gone again." he sighed.

***

Alix was only dimly aware of people talking, she couldn't even remember where she was anymore, let alone who twas talking, she couldn't place the voices. When she heard her old nickname, that had brought her back for a moment, and she tried to talk, but the only words that came out didn't make the slightest bit of sense. Her thoughts were hectic too, so she couldn't talk to Edward that way either, but she did her best, only able to catch the odd word of what he was saying. It took up every last ounce of the effort she still had control over to warn them about the danger, that it was nothing to do with the baby, but it was coming.

When Bella tried to bend over and the muffled rip came from somewhere inside her, Alix felt every one of her working muscles freeze, not just because of Bella's scream, but it was in Seattle, it was getting closer. Edward, Rosalie and Jacob rushed Bella upstairs and when Adrian hesitated to look at her, she was just able to force out the word 'go' and tell him to go and help Bella, her chances of survival (even as a vampire) had just dropped another ten percent by her calculations and she just didn't like fifty-fifty odds.

As Adrian reached the top of the stairs and disappeared from her sight, Alix pushed what little control she had from her voice to her feet, turning herself towards the door and making her way outside. At her annoyingly restricted speed and the speed of whatever was making its way towards them, Alix guessed she would of just about made it out front by the time it had.

Just as she stepped off the front porch three figures stopped in front of her and her muscles refused to move again, this time out of fear. _'Don't come outside and don't let anyone outside' _she only just managed to send the order to Edward before she lost the ability to even think.

There were two men and a woman in this coven and she recognized them, anger and complete terror flooding her system at the same time. Analise was stood at the lead, her white-blond hair flowing out behind her and the corner of her red lips twitched into an evil smirk. Troy flanked her right, tall, dark and intimidating,his face completely blank, arms folded across is bare, well muscled chest. And on her left, an all too familiar face.... Daniel, a smile that sent another jolt of terror through her spread across his face. Analise nodded.

"My dear Alixandra, it's been _too long._" he mocked, taking a few steps forward, stopping inches from her when a growl deep growl sounded in her throat "Now..." he grabbed her by her throat "That's _not _very friendly." then he laughed "Well, this is going to be almost too easy, you're so weak already."

She already knew that and his touch was drawing away what ever she had left, making him stronger.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Want**

Alix just let go, at least she wouldn't be able to feel herself burning, and they'd leave as soon as they were done with her. Unfortunately she could still hear.

"Hurry up Daniel, we know you like to play with your food, but I can smell the human in there, she smells so delicious, I don' t want to miss it" purred Analise, her high soprano ringing in the silence.

"And the hybrid is coming, that'll taste good too." growled the familiar voice of Troy

They were going to feed off the baby? And Bella, they were going to hurt Bella. Edward wouldn't be able to stand up against Troy's torture, Jacob would be ripped to shreds in minuets by Analise, and Rosalie wouldn't stand a chance against Daniel's games. Her head was swimming, so many things she hadn't felt before, so many things she'd near forgotten. There was a kind of screaming, inside her head, like a warning, but it was egging her on, a war-cry. Something snapped, something in the very center of her stone-cold-dead heart and there was one single, sluggish beat. The coven in front of her froze. Another beat, solid and human.

Daniel's hands were becoming rapidly colder, burning her skin like dry-ice. She could the feel the venom that froze her blood, melt away and leave her veins, pushing its way out through her flesh and sitting on the surface of her skin for long enough to burn the hands that were choking her. Daniel cried out and retracted away from her, cradling his hands.

"What are you?" he questioned, his voice strained in pain

Truth was, Alix didn't know what she was, the blinding pain blocked it from her mind, the howling never stopped, like it was trying to tell her something, calling her, telling her to fight. Unmeasurable strength surged through her, fueled by pure, undiluted anger. Alix pushed her self off the ground, she knew her speed would never match that of a vampire any more, but it wasn't something she needed.

"Oh Daniel..." she said, her voice was no longer unnaturally musical, or silken in the way it had been before, now it was more... natural "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel..." she paced her way carefully over to him "You like your games don't you? How about you play our game now?" Daniel visibly recoiled "You like hearing _me_ scream didn't you? Now _we_ want to hear _you_ scream" gracefully and patiently she stepped right up to him and placed the tips of her fingers on his chest.

He screamed from the unbearable pain and he screamed because it hurt to scream, it was as if she was pulling his heart right out of his chest, that's exactly what it was. Her fingers dug slowly into his chest, cracking through ribs as if they were made of cardboard. Alix laughed joyously "That's right! Scream Daniel! Scream!" he couldn't move away, he just stood, watching her rip his heart out. Then she stopped and took hold of his shoulder, then turned with his back to the house and gave one violent shove, her hand tore straight into chest and back out again. Daniel fell completely silent, slumping onto the ground. She clutched his heart in her hand, it was cold and unmoving, as she curled her fingers tighter and tighter round the heart until a clear, yet acidic looking liquid spilled from it, trickling down her arm and onto the ground. Suddenly and rapidly, Daniel began to age, falling to his knees as his skin withered and wrinkled, then rotted away. A mere skeleton dropped to the ground, Daniel's clothes hanging limply off it

"Now..." Alix turned her head to look at Troy, letting the rest of her body follow through "Your Turn" In less than a blink of an eye, Troy disappeared. "Aww! I guess Troy doesn't want to play... Oh well... Now, Analise..." still smiling, Alix calmly observed her surroundings, Analise was no where to be seen "Where are you Analise? Come out and play!" she called, she couldn't help but notice the slightly psychotic ring to her voice at the moment. Analise's gift, quite similar to Duncan's, but not as good. Whereas Duncan could make himself completely 'invisible' to any of your senses, Analise could only block you from seeing her, and that was as long as she didn't draw attention to herself. Alix sniffed the air "I can smell you, you can't hide from me!" There was a small displacement of air not far to her right, it was moving to wards her, towards the house. In one swift movement Alix swung her arm out with her fingers hooked into a claw, catching Analise but the throat as she tried to dart past unseen. "What's the matter Annie? Don't you want to play with us?"

Analise was visibly shaking "Please," she begged "Please let me go..." her fingers curled round Alix's hand, desperately trying to pry it away from her neck, with no luck.

"No, that's not right..." frowned Alix, touching the tips of her fingers to Analise's chest, Analise whimpered slightly "You're meant to _scream!_" Alix pressed her fingers a couple of inches into her rib cage, Analise screamed. Alix laughed. Then there was a displacement of air to her right.

(Alix POV)

_"Danger!_ " Hissed the voice, I turned just enough to see.

Three men and two women. The man stood at the front had light-blond hair and crystal-white skin that glinted oddly in the minimal sun-light, he was approaching me cautiously. "Alixandra... let her go..."

"Is he talking to us?" I asked the voice, I looked at Analise, reluctantly letting her go, and drawing my hand out of her chest. This man was more interesting, and he smelt better.

"Alixandra...?" asked the man cautiously, stepping towards me

"I think he is" answered the voice, coming out of my mouth as if it wanted to speak to them to

"Are you okay?" he asked, still approaching me, the other people stayed back, fear in their golden eyes.

"Funny people" I said, tilting my head, they really did smell good

"It's me, Carlisle." he confirmed

"Oh, we know." I said, nodding my head, speaking for the voice and the presence as well, of course we could remember "You ruined our game" I pouted, she'd played it so well too

"Yes, yes I ruined your... game. Just... come with me." he said, offering his hand

"You're no fun. No, he's no fun." The voice speaking with me again

"No, I'm no fun, could you come with me Alixandra?" he asked again

I could feel the icy blood dripping off the tips of my fingers and I looked at it. It smelt _so good_, I wondered if it tasted good to. I pressed my tongue to my wrist and ran it all the way up my palm and along my middle finger. Mmm... it _did_ taste good, it was a shame she'd got away. The other people weren't moving, how could they stand so still? maybe they were frozen? That definitely would make the game easier, the tiny one didn't look like she'd taste too good, but the big one? He had allot of meat on him. I think his name was Emmett? Slowly, I crouched down, ready to pounce, but they seemed to notice and recoiled slightly. I didn't care, maybe they could outrun me, but that wasn't going to help them if I caught them first.

I leaned back, ready to spring. To bad they were so weak, then maybe he could of escaped. I pinned him easily tom the ground by his throat alone. He struggled uselessly beneath me, trying to push me away. I put my hand over his heart. The sound of his yells and screams was music to my ears.

"Saros" purred and soft yet authoritative voice

Who called me? I looked round, not loosening my grip on my prey.

On the steps of the house was stood another blond man, stronger looking than the first, or the one stood close to the small one. I licked my lips and started to turn back to my prey, his skin was tough and looked as if it would take a bit of effort to get through, but that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Saros let him go" said the man on the steps, it wasn't wary or a question, it was an order. For some strange reason, I felt compelled to do as he says. My fingers uncurled themselves from my prey's neck and I stepped away from him.

"He tells us what to do" the voice told the presence, who seemed to nod, telling me to do as I'm told

"Come here Saros," he said

The presence told me his name. "Adrian," I said, still crouching, but now facing Adrian "_No no, don't trust, danger, danger_" hissed the voice

I stayed in my crouch, torn between the orders of the voice and the presence, but Adrian took confident steps towards me, then crouched by me. "What is it Saros?" he asked

Unwillingly the truth poured out of my mouth "Presence says yes, Voice says no, Saros is scared"

"Don't worry," he said, putting one hand on the side of my face "Its going to be okay"

The presence sprang to life inside my head.

"Na..." I tried, words wouldn't come, the presence and the voice stopped me "I wa... I want..."

"Yes, sweetie, what do you want?"

My voice seemed to be disappearing "Na...than... I want... Nathan."


End file.
